That Girl
by Cheetafang
Summary: Tom spots a girl at a concert and can't get over how different she is. She's so... quiet. She doesn't scream loudly like the other girls. Now he sees her everywhere. Or,does he only think he is? Note:Same characters from 5th Wheel series, but branches out
1. Your Eyes

God his fingers were killing him. They were on their next to last song and Tom felt as if his hands were goings to fall off right there and then. Tokio Hotel was half way through Ready, Set, Go, an English speaking country's favorite. Next was An Deiner Seite, their longest song.

He forced his hands to continue to play when he decided to let his mind go as he looked at the audience. Thousands of girls were screaming at him, except for one.

She stood in the front row, maybe ten feet from him? Her chestnut hair framed her face along with her side swept bangs. Unlike most girls in the front row she didn't have on a Tokio Hotel shirt. Instead she wore a sleeveless hoodie along with a bright pink cami. He couldn't tell what she for pants.

What made this girl truly unique to the others was that her facial and body expression was so calm. Other girls were throwing their hands forward and screaming. She stood there with a calm expression on her face as she observed the various musicians. Soon her eyes met with Tom's.

He met with her dark green eyes as her mouth grew a slightly wider smile. Tom smiled back and lost focus as Bill began to sing walking in his direction.

"I promise you right now…"

Tom realized that he had almost completely stopped playing. Luckily Bill had gotten his focus before the chorus. That would have been truly disastrous. He looked back at the audience to find his mystery girl.

But she was gone…

OoOoO

"Tom, what the hell was that?" Bill asked.

He looked at him as he broke off his dazed state. "What are you talking about?"

"The song?" Gustav reminded, "You practically stopped playing half way through."

"Guess I was just… distracted."

"Distracted?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "Some, really weird girl was there. Well, she was, and then she wasn't. It was really weird."

"Weird, there, not there. Tom you're describing just about every girl in the stadium," Georg said. "Don't worry about it, dude. There will be plenty of girls out there if that's what you're looking for."

But that wasn't what he was looking for. He was looking for her.

OoOoO

It had to be one of the worst parts of touring America. They only stopped at the really big cities like New York or LA. That meant long, agonizing hours on the plane. The first class crap, didn't do squat. Tom felt cramped in his small area and thought of the American TV show he had seen a few months ago. What was it called? The Office? He really didn't care.

Tom felt the plane stop and he pulled of the cheap eye mask from his eyes. He knew he wouldn't ever fall asleep on the plane, but it was entertaining to try.

He heard the voice of the pilot as he got up and grabbed his bags. His four friends followed right behind him and they all exited the plane.

Tom waited at the front of the near abandoned airport gate and saw only a few people. Soon though dozens walked passed and he couldn't tell on from the other.

"Excuse me, sir," someone said as they tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see a teenage girl with her hair in a ponytail and large sunglasses covering her face. "Do you know the time?"

"Uh…" he looked at his watch. "Three fifteen."

"God the plane got in late. Well thank you," she said while she pulled the large sunglasses off of her face. Her dark green eyes looked at him as she walked away with her large suitcase. "Goodbye!"

Tom stood there astounded. It was her! He couldn't believe it, she was staying in the same plane he was and he was completely clueless.

"Wait a second!" How stupid was he? Of course she wouldn't answer back, they were in Seattle, she spoke English, didn't he read the signs? She was American; she wouldn't understand what he was yelling in German.

"Tom," Bill said, "What's wrong? You shouldn't be shouting in an airport, you don't want to get noticed!"

Actually, he did. But only by her… her? He didn't even know her fucking name and yet his mind was filled with her face. Why did he care? She was just another fan.

The limo ride was excruciating for Tom. But, not because he couldn't stop thinking about her. He couldn't get his mind quiet because Gustav had spent the entire trip lightly singing to Alexz's music.

I just wanted your love  
I just need a bit of your love  
I just wanted your love

I don't wanna  
Let you go-

"Will you just shut up already!?" Tom shouted. "Admit it, you can't sing! I used to like that song. Now you've ruined it."

"Gustav's just so in love with Alexz!" Laurie taunted.

He blushed at the sound of her name.

"Aww…" the others all said in unison.

Gustav grunted. "Shut up."

"So, Tom, what was with the shouting in the airport?" Laurie asked. "You were starting to make a scene."

"Just though I saw someone. I'm not a hundred percent sure it was her though," he lied. He didn't want to tell them any details about her in fear that they would make fun of him.

OoOoO

"Scream! Till you feel it…"

Tom continued on his guitar as he glared at the hundreds of fans screaming at them. He wondered how they could hear the music through their excessive screaming. He looked at them with confusion. They looked like Barbie dolls, each one looking like the last, only with different hair.

He nearly yawned through the chorus. Tom shook his head as he woke himself up and continued to play. Once again his hands were aching and he needed a new pick, the one he had felt like it was going to crack.

Tom tiredly look into the crowd as he saw a pair of green eyes glaring at the band.


	2. Do Somethin'

"What is going on?" Tom asked when they made it back to the greenroom. "I'm seeing her everywhere. Am I going crazy?"

Bill looked at him, "I don't know." He picked up a coke and opened it. "So far you're the only one to take a notice to her, which sounds a bit suspicious to me."

Gustav shrugged, "maybe she is real, didn't you say you saw her in the airport? Maybe she's a really big fan."

"Then why didn't she say anything when we were there? Something strange is going on," Tom said as he grabbed his guitar.

"Aren't you going to the club?" Georg asked.

Tom shook his head, "nah, I feel like going to the hotel early tonight. I just want to think."

OoOoO

(English regularly spoken)

He walked into the hotel with only his guitar to accompany him. Tom slung the strap over his shoulder as he waited with a large crowd in the front of the elevator. All of these people were at least in their thirties so nobody really cared for him.

The doors finally dinged and opened. Tom casually yawned as he slowly made it in.

"Forget it! Forget it!" he heard. "I'll just walk the way."

Tom looked over the small crowd at the brown haired girl.

"Geez, don't these people have any manners?" she asked. She walked away as Tom saw her with her large duffel bag and she wore a pink sports bra and black yoga pants.

He tried to get out of the crowd but he decided that it was too filled. He walked off into his room and began to think.

_Should I try and find her? Where is she? She looked as if she was going to a gym… was there a gym around here? _He looked at a little pamphlet on the nightstand that stated:

HILTON HOTEL SEATTLE

Inside it had a list of facilities in the hotel. Pool, golf, arcade, gym! It was on the fifth floor. Now he knew where she was, but should he go after her? He didn't even know what to do once he was there. He decided just to go down and see what there was.

Tom changed into what he'd usually wear as pajamas, an old t-shirt with sweat pants, tied his hair up without his hat, and went downstairs.

When he made it to the gym he saw how quiet it actually was. Now that he thought about it, that was kind of obvious. It was ten thirty at night, how many people would work out at that hour?

Then again, he never worked out at all. He looked around as he found her. She was running on a treadmill not paying any attention to her surroundings. He looked at her large duffel bag on the side and red the large red letters on it.

NATALIE

Natalie huh? At least she finally had a name.

He was clueless about what to do next. Though Tom was egotistical, he wasn't stupid, so he didn't want to do something like hit those really heavy weights. He decided to go for a run too.

Tom walked onto the treadmill and kept glancing at her every few seconds hoping she'd look his way. She didn't. He turned the machine on to where it read 3.5 MPH. He actually wasn't too sure to what this meant, but he felt he could keep this speed. Sure he wasn't as athletic as Georg or Gustav, but he could hold himself up.

As he was running for maybe five minutes, she turned her machine off and grabbed a bottle of water. Tom pressed several buttons until one of them finally turned it off.

Natalie appeared done for the day as she grabbed her duffel and undid her ponytail. Her hair unraveled as it set around her face. She pulled out a cell phone from the duffel and made a call.

"Hi dad. Yeah, I was glad to get a day off. I'm probably going to catch a movie tomorrow. I dunno, maybe Prom Night. Yeah, nothing else is out and I heard Tokio Hotel had one of their songs. Tchau! Yeah, I've been practicing. Bye, dad."

Natalie put up her phone as she made her way out of the gym.

_So she knows some German. _Tom thought. _Explains how she said 'excuse me' in the airport so well. Plus she is definitely a fan. Two concerts and Prom Night._

He followed her as she entered the elevator. Tom rushed in to join her and stood confused because he had no idea what to do then.

"Hello," he said. It was the only thing he could think of.

"Hi," she replied not even giving him a second look.

He wanted to make sure they had enough time to talk as he pressed the 27 button. "Are you a fan of Tokio Hotel?"

"Were listening to my phone call?" she asked back.

"Uh… I guess you just got my attention when you mentioned the name."

Natalie shrugged, "Makes sense. My name's Natalie," she said as she held out her hand.

"Tom," he said taking her hand.

"I know."

He honestly didn't think that a fan could ever act that calm around him. She was probably about around his age. "So you staying ins towns for long?"

"Umm… yeah, leaving Thursday. You know, you have better English than the people online give you credit for. Impressive."

"Ja. Thanks."

It was strange. Someone who sat front row at two of their concerts in a row could act so calm when she was in the same six by four foot space as him.

"Well, I've got to be on my way. Goodbye," she said as she walked out the elevator.

"Yeah. Vait!" But the doors already shut. He kneeled to the ground where he saw a small section of a newspaper had fallen out of her duffel bag. He picked it up and saw a poster advertisement for Prom Night along with some timings. One thirty, four, six thirty-

Six thirty was circled three times.


	3. True To Me

Tokio Hotel wasn't going to fly to LA for another three days so Tom decided to see if he could catch the movie and hope Natalie was there. He waited on a bench by the theater with his hoodie over his head.

He had his MP3 on and was listening as he forgot what he was waiting for. It was six-twenty and Natalie walked up to the theater. Her hair was in longs rows of loose waves. She walked up to the main window and ordered her ticket. As he took her money she straightened her white skirt and turned around noticing Tom.

"Hmmm- hmmm," she hummed as she threw her old water bottle in the garbage can.

"Natalie!" Tom called. He then pulled the earphone out of his ears. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I thought you heard me talking to my dad…"

"Oh," he shrugged her comment off, "I mean I didn't know you'd be here at this time."

She nodded. "Okay then. You going to see something?"

"Um… yeah. Prom Night too. It's kind of veird, I know our song is in there, but I've never seen it." That was a lie; he had seen the movie about three times already. "Maybe ve should go see de movie together?"

Natalie shrugged. "Why not?"

Tom eventually found the ticket he had stored in his pockets and showed it to the man at the desk. He pointed them to the theater where they found their seats.

The events of that movie played in his head. She be romanced at the sweet scene where Brittany Snow was getting ready for her prom (also where 'By Your Side' would play) Natalie would then eventually get scared by the horror scenes to which Tom found quite mild. Finally he could put his arms around her in comfort.

It didn't turn out that way at all. She had stayed relatively calm throughout the movie. Of course there were those few jump up moments, but nothing more. This night didn't turn out anywhere near how he had hoped.

They left the dark theater and only saw the darkness of the outdoors.

"Well," she said. "I'm going to be on my way. It was nice seeing you, Tom" She waved goodbye as she found her way to a silver Chevy and drove away.

There was something really strange with that girl.

OoOoO

(German regularly spoken)

Laurie came out of the shower in her robe and dried her hair off. "Tom, why are you getting so worked up over one girl, you have thousands of them begging for you every day."

She then grabbed her book, laid on the bed, and found her page. Bill stood on the other side of the room brushing down his hair.

"I don't know, she's just so different. How could a girl who attends two concerts straight, sit front row, and go to a movie with me not act like all the other fan girls?"

"Like this," Laurie called out. She grabbed a small pillow of the bed and threw it at Tom. "See? Not that difficult."

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. "Honestly though, she's really weird."

Bill shrugged at Tom. "I don't know Tom. Most fan girls are usually attracted to one of us, maybe she isn't. It's possible she's one of the few girls out their who's a fan purely for our music and not for our looks. Seriously though, don't get worked up about it. What do you think this is? Love at first sight?"

Laurie shook her head, "I don't believe in that shit. I had seen each of your music videos like fifty times and I didn't fall in love with any of you that way."

"TV doesn't count," Bill said.

"It wasn't all on TV, most of the time I saw in on YouTube." Laurie couldn't help but let out a soft aww at the thought of Tom in love. "It's still really cute."

"Shut up," Tom said egotistically. "I don't fall in love, that's Bill's job."

"I'm just saying, if you weren't extremely attracted to this girl, then you'd be able to stop thinking about her."

OoOoO

Tom got off the plane hoping that Natalie would be there again. She wasn't. He should have known that he wouldn't be so lucky again.

"Tom, hurry up! We have to find Alexz!" Laurie shouted.

"Yeah, I'm moving."

The limo ride was quiet until they picked up Alexz at the hotel she was staying at. "Laurie! I haven't seen you in months," they hugged each other. "Gustav…"

"Oh, boy!" Laurie shouted. "PG-13 please!"

Alexz raised her hands in defeat. "We'll wait until tonight. So, what's up?"

"Tom's still trying to find his mystery girl," Bill said.

"Mystery girl?"

Tom glared at Bill. "They're overreacting. I've just been looking for this girl who I've been seeing everyvhere the last few days. And she's not a mystery, her name's Natalie."

"Okay then," Alexz said. "Sound check's at three?"

OoOoO

"Guys, Alexz's band isn't here yet so can you guys play for the check?" Laurie asked.

"Sure," Tom said as they got off the couch in the greenroom. They walked on stage where Alexz straightened the hoodie she had on.

"Ready?"

Tom, Gustav, and Georg nodded. Laurie had given them the music a few minutes ago in case of Alexz's band not making it so they knew what to do.

Laurie held out her fingers as she mouthed: three, two, one-

Tom started as a piano played in the background. Alexz joined him as Georg started:

"The phone is of the hook  
and Jamie's got a gun.  
And Sherry's in the river  
and the river is gonna run again.  
Ooo ooo ya"

Gustav then joined in realizing Laurie's queue. Tom couldn't help but think about Natalie again. She acted around him the same way she would have if he was some guy in her high school. That really made him curious. Alexz finished the rest of the song as Laurie announced the sound check was over and everything was operating the way it should have.


	4. Take a Breath

(English regularly spoken)

Tom glared at the ceiling because the song he was playing didn't take too much concentration. He creaked his neck tiredly and shook his head to keep himself awake. Natalie raced through his mind while he tried to figure out what possible excuse she had for her actions.

He looked back at the crowd and saw the green eyes. The same green eyes that could stay calm throughout almost anything. Tom dropped his jaw when they finally made eye contact. She gave him a small wave and continued to bob her head lightly along with the music. Tom wanted to wave back and almost did; luckily he remembered what would be the consequences.

Three concerts in a row. It was officially true; she was following them. But still, it didn't make any sense.

The song ended, but instead of relaxing in the greenroom with the other guys he grabbed some shades and went out to look for Natalie.

When he got out there he realized that there was no point. The crowd was too big and because she could only be seen from behind, she was too identical to too many other girls. Tom let out a sigh and turned back awaiting the comments his fellow band members will make.

Suddenly his feet had become more interesting as he walked down the hall. He took off the sunglasses and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going next time!" Tom shouted in frustration. He realized that the other person had collapsed on the ground.

His eyes rolled and his hand dropped to help the person up.

"Sorry," she said. It was Natalie. "I guess I wasn't focused."

She picked up a pink RAZR off the ground and put it in her small black purse.

"Natalie?"

"Yes, why?"

He widened his eyes. "Vhy? Okay, that's it!" Tom grabbed her by the wrist into an empty greenroom. "You attend three concerts in a row, not to mention you sit in the front, then we go see a movie together and you say nothing! I don't think that's something to 'why' about!"

Her eyes widened in confusion. "I'm sorry have I upset you somehow?"

Tom finally realized that he had yelled in German and that she had no idea what he was saying. "No. It's just… I just need to know who you are."

She blew the hair away from her face as she re-perked her face. "Didn't we do this already?" Natalie extended her hand. "Hi! I'm Natalie!"

"No! I need to know why you are attending everyone of my concerts."

She dropped her hand and looked at him suspiciously. "Because I'm a fan, duh."

He was ticked. "Well you're a strange one at that. You barely care vhen ve are in the same elevator together or vhen ve go to a movie together."

"Should I?"

"Compared to all of the other screaming, hormonally raged girls… yeah, you should."

She shook her head. "I believe that actors, singers, and other entertainers should be treated with respect. They are able communicate with people with their artistic talents on a level that most can't."

Tom felt his eyebrow rise as he comprehended what she had said. "Vhere did you hear that?"

"Internet," she replied emotionless. "It's what I believe though. Something we all believe in."

"Who? You're freaky band chasing cult?"

Natalie's face grew with disgust. "No, my religion."

"Oh…"

She walked away as Tom started to feel a slight built guilty. "Natalie, I'm sorry."

She stopped but didn't turn around. "It's okay. I'll be on my way."

"Can I ask you just one more question?"

"Sure…" she sighed.

"Can I have your number?"

That got her attention. "What? Your- what the hell are you trying?"

Tom walked towards her slowly and scratched his head nervously. "I don't know. You're just different than most girls. I just think we should talk."

" 'Kay, fine." He pulled out an old Sharpie he had and found and an old piece of paper. Tom quickly gave it to her and she scribbled her ten digits down quickly.

When she was done she handed it back to him and walked down the hall.

OoOoO

(German regularly spoken)

"So Tom's got a date… whee" Laurie said sarcastically. "I honestly don't see the big deal."

Tom, Bill, and Laurie were in the hotel room as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. "You get dates all the time," Bill added, "what's so special about her?"

"I don't know. I'm not even so sure I should call her."

"Pfft," went Laurie. "You spent all this time looking for her and you're going to stand her up. Doesn't sound very fair on her part.

"Yeah," he took of his cap, "You're right. I guess I'll call tomorrow; hopefully she'll still be in town. Let's hope she didn't already make her way to Vegas."

"Well try not to think too hard, we can't have you hurting yourself. We have another show in two days at the Capitol venue," Laurie said getting into her bed sheets.

OoOoO

Tom couldn't say whether or not Natalie was still in LA. She never picked up her phone whenever he called her.

He grabbed his guitar and walked up onstage. He looked into the crowd and immediately saw Natalie. The look she gave him was casual, nothing special. Something about this girl intrigued him. She was just so… different.

The concert went well, nothing exceptionally different than usual. Well, except that Tom couldn't help but keep looking at Natalie every few seconds.

When the show ended he immediately marched backstage and tried to call her again. He was starting to go crazy as he heard her pickup.

(English is spoken)

"Natalie here, who is this?"

"Natalie! It's me To-" but he was cut off.

"I'm sorry, it's too noisy here right now. I'm at a Tokio Hotel concert and…"

Tom had a hard time understanding what she was saying.

"Call you… sorry… five minutes…" she hung up. Tom hoped what he heard meant that she was going to call him back soon. He unflipped his phone and shoved it in his pocket as he walked into the greenroom.

"Hey, Tom" Laurie said. She sat next to Bill with her head resting on her chest. "Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Lass uns hier raus

Wir wollen da rein-

He pulled out his phone excitingly. "Natalie?" he looked at the phone and realized it was definitely her by his caller ID.

"Yeah, so why'd you want to call me?"

"Umm…" he couldn't think of what to answer, so he went to the most basic question anyone would think of right there. "I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out sometime."

"Slick huh?" Laurie asked laughing.


End file.
